(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extracellular vesicles collecting apparatus and a method for using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Extracellular vesicles are divided into microvesicle and exosome. The extracellular vesicles serve to exchange information between cells and relate to metastasis of cancer cells, immunity, and regeneration of tissue, to serve as a bio-marker.
In order to diagnose neurological diseases using blood, a separating device which separates extracellular vesicles which circulate in a blood vessel from the blood has been developed. A centrifugal separating device is an example of the separating device. The centrifugal separating device collects vesicles from nanosize materials disposed of pellets using centrifugal force. However, lots of manpower and time are required to dissolve the pellets using the centrifugal separating device. Further, the vesicles are agglomerated so that a sediment may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.